The purpose of this study is to investigate the role of inherited differences between individuals that may predispose some people to developing specific types of cancer. We are studying blood samples from individuals who have developed various kinds of cancer, from healthy family members, and from healthy volunteers who are free of cancer. The intent of this research is to identify the genes that increase the risk of developing cancer, and to clarify the additional risk due to the involvement of various health behaviors. The DNA isolated from blood samples will be tested to determine if there are any consistent differences in the DNA between people that have developed a cancer and those who are cancer-free. Personal and family history information will be used to determine if there is an enhanced risk of cancers due to individual health behaviors, family history of cancer, or racial and ethnic background.